Just Come Back To Me Please
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: when the love of Orihime's life that she met on an exchange trip,dies, his spirit promises her that he will return any way he can. upon hearing his voice promise that, Orihime tells herself she will wait how ever long it takes! pairing: Harry/Orihime
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own any songs that appear, Harry Potter or Bleach! All she owns is the animagus forms and the connection between Harry, Ulquiorra and Orihime. Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart!

AN: If you have an idea to continue some of the stories I'm stuck on, send them in! Nothing will be abandoned! I just need some helpful suggestions for the stories!

Ch.1 prologue

_Nine year old Harry sighed as they drove to pick up the exchange student from Japan that the school asked the Dursleys to take in and soon stopped in the airport parking lot, they bustled inside as they heard the call for the plane that the exchange student was on. Harry looked around bored as his "Family" whined about the exchange student while they waited and then noticed a young girl with soft reddish auburn hair looking around like she was lost, he made sure that his family was distracted then headed for the girl. _

_Orihime was lost because she couldn't find the family she was to be staying with for the next three months when the cutest boy she had ever seen approached and asked something in English, she shook her head and shrugged when the boy got an understanding look on his face then study her as he asked in quite good Japanese "Are you lost miss?"_

_Orihime blushed and told him that she was looking for the family called the Dursleys but she couldn't find them and she was a little scared of all the people, the boy smiled and held out his hand as he told her that he knew who she was looking for and that he would guide her to them. She smiled and gently placed her hand into his as he guided her to his relatives then coughed to get their attention as he said in English "Aunt Petunia? I found the exchange student who will be staying with us."_

_Two and half months later…_

_Harry just sighed as his aunt gushed over the girl fakeingly and his fat whale of a cousin tried to flirt with Orihime while he cooked breakfast, he caught her eye and then rolled them slightly which made her giggle. He then served them breakfast and then began doing his homework as he munched on a piece of toast, Orihime smiled as he gently tapped her foot with his and returned the gesture as she finished eating. They got ready to walk to school while Dudley got his usual morning ride and quickly made their way out the door, harry waited until they were out of his neighbourhood and then gently kissed Orihime's cheek as she grabbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder as she whispered in Japanese "I love you Harry, Promise you'll never leave me alone no matter how far apart we are?"_

Just after Ichigo becomes a shingami…

Orihime sobbed into her pillow at the memories of some of the happiest times of her life now bringing her sorrow, her crush on Ichigo was a ruse so no one would ask her out or bug her about getting a boyfriend but now the man she did love was dead in the war he had been fighting in the wizarding world. She cried as for the first time since her brother had died, she felt completely and utterly alone as she hugged her pillow. She never noticed the spirit standing in the room as his tears streamed down his face; he wished he could be with her still as he had been planning on asking her to marry him after school and college, Harry smiled sadly as he then placed a large glowing ball on her chest and watched it sink into her body as she whimpered in sorrow.

He wrapped his arms around her sadly and whispered so only she could hear the soft loving words he said, "I'm giving you my magic so you can protect yourself and your friends. I promise I'll come back to you; I may not look the same or remember you at the time we meet again but know in my heart, I will ALWAYS love you my princess."

He then left her alone in the apartment and walked to find somewhere safe for him to stay hidden, what Harry didn't know was that after he left a song started playing on the radio that described how the two lovers felt and made his girlfriend cry again. Orihime started singing with the song to get her feelings out as she sobbed,

_**If I hold my hand**_

_**Would i change where you're standing now?**_

_**Just come back to me**_

_**Leave all you've found**_

_**That's keeping your heart on the ground**_

_**Just come back to me**_

_**So afraid for love to come around your heart again**_

_**When it's the only thing you need**_

_**Just come back to me**_

_**Calling out your name**_

_**Wishing you could do the same**_

_**Just come back to me**_

_**Whatever it takes**_

_**I will wait until my dying day**_

_**Just come back to me**_

_**So afraid for love to come around your heart again**_

_**When it's the only thing you need**_

_**Just come back to me**_

_**This is my only hope**_

_**That the love that will not let me go**_

_**Will find its way back into your life**_

_**So i will not close my eyes**_

_**Until i see you by my side**_

_**Loving me tonight**_

_**If i hold out my hand**_

_**Would it change where you're standing now?**_

_**Just come back to me.**_

Orihime looked out the window as the sun set on the horizon and promised that she would never fall for another unless she saw Harry again like she heard the voice promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own any songs that appear, Harry Potter or Bleach! All she owns is the animagus forms and the connection between Harry, Ulquiorra and Orihime. Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart!

AN: If you have an idea to continue some of the stories I'm stuck on, send them in! Nothing will be abandoned! I just need some helpful suggestions for the stories!

Ch.2

Ulquiorra woke in a sweat as the dream he had been having since he came to the hollow world happened again, he softly asked himself who the red headed girl in dreams was and sat on the edge of his bed with no shirt on as he buried his face in his hands. The fourth Espada was confused because the woman called him Harry and he knew that may have been the name he had in life but what he didn't know is who the girl was to him, he had a pain in his chest every time he had that dream and he barely got any sleep because of it.

He sighed as he noticed the time and quickly got ready for the day at Los Noches, he just finished getting showered and dressed when Aizen flared his reiatsu to call a meeting. He put on his expressionless mask and headed to the meeting room, he sat through the meeting paying attention to the things that were connected to the Espada themselves the most. Aizen looked at the quiet Arrancar and told him that he had a mission for him and Yammy; he told them that they were to go to the human world and test the deputy shingami's abilities, the two nodded and then walked out of the room so they could do the mission.

3 hours later…

Ulquiorra had just finished reporting the success of the mission and about the young woman's abilities and was headed to his room for a nice hot shower, he sighed in contentment as the hot water in the shower relaxed his tense muscles then heard a knock on the door. He shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist as he hurried to answer the door; he opened it and found Tōsen standing there with a serious look on his face as he told Ulquiorra that Aizen wanted to see him, Ulquiorra nodded and told him he would report to their leader after he finished getting dressed from his shower. Tōsen nodded and then left as Ulquiorra closed his door and proceeded to get dressed, he was soon ready and left for his leader's quarters where he was asked by Aizen to retrieve the girl called Orihime Inoue.

Ulquiorra couldn't understand why his chest began to hurt when he heard her name but he told Aizen that he would do as he asked, The brown haired man smiled and nodded as he sent the fourth Espada on his way. Ulquiorra quickly prepared a portal to the human world and left to complete his mission. He soon completed his mission and watched with a gnawing feel in his chest as she pledged her service to the former shingami, Aizen looked at the pale Arrancar and told him that he would be in charge of caring and protecting Orihime to which he agreed.

Ulquiorra led the woman to her room which was near his and she walked in as he wished her a good night then shut and locked the door despite the feeling calling for him to keep her in his arms and comfort her but he just ignored it and walked to his room where the usual routine began again…

As the weeks went by, Ulquiorra lost more and more sleep as the dream came over and over until he would wake up crying as his chest burned with barely remembered emotions over the girl crying in his dreams that looked so much like Orihime and he was becoming more and more enthralled by Orihime, he sighed as he laid there exhausted then pushed himself off the bed as he proceeded to dress. He then went and brought Orihime's meal to her when he found her sleeping with tears streaming down her face as she whispered a name that he couldn't hear, he sighed and gently shook her shoulder to wake her up. She slowly woke and rubbed at her eyes as he turned and set her meal on the table, he then had her eat and led her to Aizen who wanted to meet with her for some reason.

A few more weeks went by and the feelings and dreams increased to the point he was VERY protective of Orihime and she had opened up to him but every time he asked if she had ever been in love with anyone but Ichigo, she would freeze slightly and get a faraway look in her eyes as a tear slipped down her face then she would whisper no she hadn't. He never pushed on it but had the feeling she was lying to him for some reason, he sighed as he walked down the hall to bring her supper to her and knocked on the door.

She asked him to enter and then he gently set the plate down and told her that he had brought her supper to her, she gave him a small smile and thanked him as she sat down and began to eat. He sat down and they debated on the heart like the often did as he felt a feeling in his chest leap, he then noticed she was done eating and gently took her plate.

4 days later…

Ulquiorra was stunned as he was slapped by the woman he had come to care for but didn't show it as he said cruel words to her about her friends, he left then to deal with Ichigo who he believed was undeserving of her attention. When he came back, Grimmjow was trying to take what was his and he moved to intervene but was sealed in the Caja Negación by the panther like hollow. About two hours later he was able to break free and then faced off with the deputy shingami as the woman watched in horror when he heard her yell for hollow Ichigo not to kill him, his eyes widened as he was hit with the cero and was blasted into the ground.

He could feel his body dying as he reached out towards and realized what he felt for her was and slowly said something she hadn't heard in almost two years from her time at the Dursley home, "_I see. This. Yes. This thing in my hand is the heart?_"

She froze as she watched the man she loved disappeared for the second time then screamed his human name as she fell to her knees and cried as every memory of being together in life and now in death without her realizing it, replayed through her head. She just kept crying his name over and over as she felt an enormous pressure in her chest that kept getting bigger and bigger and then it was released in blinding white light as she sobbed for her lover to come back and not leave her again. When the light died, Orihime was passed out in the arms of a human Ulquiorra Schiffer who still had his tear markings and sword but he was smiling gently as he whispered thank you to the woman he now remembered and loved with all his heart.

Ichigo gasped then moved to kill the Espada that was somehow alive again when something either of them expected happened…


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own any songs that appear, Harry Potter or Bleach! All she owns is the animagus forms and the connection between Harry, Ulquiorra and Orihime. Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart!

AN: If you have an idea to continue some of the stories I'm stuck on, send them in! Nothing will be abandoned! I just need some helpful suggestions for the stories!

Ch.3

Ichigo moved for the kill when Orihime groaned then opened her eyes and screamed as Harry jumped away from the Deputy Shingami with her in his arms and Uryuu grabbed Ichigo's arm, she yelped as she hugged his neck while Uryuu tried to calm Ichigo down who was trying to follow them. Harry grinned as he used his magic to hide them then sat down as Orihime burst into tears and hugged him tight once the shock of seeing him alive wore off; he hugged her close as she let out all her emotions that she had blocked up inside of her heart and whispered sweet nothings as he calmed her down.

He cuddled her close as she then kissed him fiercely that he returned with passion, she then laid her head on his chest and whispered "I wanna go home with you Harry! I don't want to fight in this war anymore!"

He smiled gently and hugged her tight as he told her that until Aizen paid for his crimes against her; she would not be safe from the man, Orihime sighed as she said something that had him go wide-eyed "If only we could turn him into a house pet of some kind…"

Harry grinned slightly as he told her that was a brilliant idea and that if they wanted to stop the war; they better go to the human world, she blinked as he lifted her and then called on his sword's powers. Large bat like wings ripped through his shirt and his lower body took the form of his second release while he gained bat ear like horns, his tail cracked the air and he gently wrapped it around her waist and then launched himself into the air as he held Orihime Bridal style while she hugged his neck. They hurried to find Ichigo and Uryuu who were arguing about finding Orihime and him and told them that there was a way to stop Aizen without any more deaths between the two sides, Ichigo looked at the former Espada who just stared back and told Harry/Ulquiorra that he did not trust him at all and that he should stay the hell away from Orihime.

Harry growled at the shingami as he pulled his lover closer to him gently and told Ichigo that he had known Orihime before he had died the first time and that he would NEVER hurt her because he loved her too much, Ichigo froze at that and asked who he really was to Orihime. Harry sighed and told him that he was Orihime's lover from England and that he had died in his own war because his so called headmaster had killed him when his back was turned and his guard was down with the help of a boy named Ron Weasely.

Orihime's eyes watered at the reminder as Harry adjusted his grip on her and hugged her so her head was lying on his chest as he cuddled her, Ichigo could see the utter contentment in her eyes as she gave the young man holding her a smile the others had never seen her give anyone and sighed in disbelief. Uryuu then had a puzzled look as he asked "But how…?"

Harry smiled and told them how he gave his magic to Orihime the day he died and that it had interacted with her and Ichigo's reiatsu to create a power similar to but also different then magic, he then told them that his magic had returned to him as he died and restored his life to full so he was both Ulquiorra and Harry in one mind, soul and body. Ichigo then growled/asked "So whose side are you on?"

Harry glared at the Shingami and told him that he was on the side that will protect Orihime the best to their abilities, Orihime looked up at him and gently stroked behind his ear as she kissed him to calm him down causing him to let out a small purr like sound as he returned the kiss. Ichigo couldn't help feel a little put out that her "Crush" on him had been faked all along and then asked if she could heal him so he could help with the last Espada, Orihime broke the kiss as Harry sighed in annoyance while she quickly healed her friends who then thanked her and hurried off to help with the last Espada in Los Noches.

Harry then turned to her and asked if she wanted to go to the human world to help heal the others and she nodded as she leaned into his chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist, he resealed his sword's abilities so he wouldn't be attacked when they left. He smiled and then opened a shadowy portal to the human world; he picked Orihime up and softly kissed her as they stepped into the portal, on the other side of the portal harry and Orihime were greeted by Unohana's sword that she quickly withdrew in shock at seeing Orihime in the handsome young man's arms. Orihime waved happily as Harry chuckled softly, he set her down and told her that he was going to stop the Espada that would listen to him and they would hopefully help defeat Aizen.

Unohana looked at him with suspicion as she asked why he was helping them if he was an Arrancar and Espada, that sent Orihime into a giggle fit causing Unohana to look at her curiously and Orihime told her that she would explain everything about him as he placed as kiss on her head. Orihime sadly smiled and told him to be careful and that she didn't wanna lose him for a third time, he paused and sighed as he fingered one of two things that he thought he had lost when he died the first time. He quickly made his decision just as Ichigo, Byakuya, Uryuu and Kenpachi stepped through a gate portal, he grabbed Orihime's hand and slipped a promise ring with tiny emeralds and rubies studding it on to her hand. Orihime gasped in shock as she whispered "but this was your mother's promise ring!"

Harry smiled as he kissed her and told her that he had a feeling his mom would approve her being with him and his dad would be cheering for them before getting smacked by his mother, Orihime had tears in her eyes as he gave her one last kiss then sonidoed off to try getting the Espada with common sense to listen to him about helping the shingami kick the crap out of Aizen. Unohana looked at her and said "Explain now, young lady!"

Four hours later….

Ichigo was about to use his secret weapon when he was blocked by "Ulquiorra" who told him to rest and save his strength while he dealt with Aizen, the former shingami looked shocked that his most obedient Espada was going against him when he had to dodged something he had never seen before. The second one caught him though and partially froze his body so he crashed to the ground hard; Ulquiorra smiled and hit him with a high powered stunner causing the so called king to be knocked out, Aizen woke later in a circular mirrored room with no clothes and where there were no doors or windows when he suddenly heard Yamamoto's voice all around him.

"Aizen Sousuke, you are now to be condemned to a life we will force upon you, you will be exiled to the human world where you will be under the watch of Orihime Inoue and the deputy shingami. Do you have anything to say as your final words?"

Aizen raised an eyebrow and said "My final words? I thought I was exiled, not to be executed."

Yamamoto's voice rang through the room, "are those your final words?"

Aizen blinked in amusement and nodded as he wondered what was going to happen in this room, he then noticed a fine purple mist rising from the floor and held his breath as it reached his face. What he didn't know was this mist was absorbed by the skin and if breathed in, the mist's job would have been instantaneous. As suddenly as it appeared the mist vanished and Aizen began to breathe again when he suddenly felt pain all over his body, he looked in a mirror by accident and gasped at the sight of the TEENAGER he saw in the mirror. He tried to figure what his punishment was when he felt a sharp pain just above his backside; he turned his head and saw a small stump right about where his…tailbone started, he paled as he realized what was happening and yelled for them to get him out of the room.

There was no answer as the small stump exploded in pain as it suddenly grew into a tail that twitched with fear and agitation, Aizen then looked back into another mirror and noticed he was growing even younger as his hairless tail twitched while his eyes were wide with shock and fear. He then heard and felt cracking along his back as he was forced into a four legged stance and watched his transformation in the mirrors that surrounded him no matter where he turned, he opened his mouth to yell again but it came out as a loud kittenish yowl when he looked back into the mirror and saw he was the size of a toddler and still shrinking. He yowled in fear and anger again as his ears slowly and painfully moved up the sides of his head and elongated into the large cute ears of a kitten, his face then pushed painfully into a small delicate muzzle complete with milk teeth.

Aizen was now panicking as he watched his body morph further from a human shape while his small childish fingers puffed up and he gain paw pads that were pink and soft, he was yowling at the top of his lungs in pain and fear as he felt his legs and feet transform into a kitten's hindquarters and his puffed up hands lost their human mobility as they completed the change into paws. He whimpered as he realized now how he was to be exiled while his arms become jointed into forelegs, the former human looked in the many mirror as he circled and found he was the size of a 3 week old kitten with no fur but that was soon solved as he began to ITCH.

"_**Oh god, Make it stop! I can't stand this itching!"**_ he yowled.

Aizen no longer cared if he was seen acting like a childish kitten as he rolled onto his back and rubbed his itchy back along the rough floor, he had tears in his eyes because it itched so bad as he desperately scratched and bit at his body to try and force his growing fur out. His torture was soon over as soft, short, luxurious, white fur sprouted through his skin and completely covered the former shingami from head to toe, Aizen panted in relief as he caught sight of himself in the mirrors. He shakily stood up and slowly but surely made his way on all fours to the mirror in front of him, his large childish brown eyes stared back in wide disbelief from the face of the cute white kitten in the mirror.

He backed away as he looked at his new paws and mewled terrified as the room then disappeared and he was on the cold hard ground of the field he had been fighting Ichigo in, he was then scooped up into the arms of someone behind him causing him to hiss and scratch at them in fear.

Harry then held his former leader by the scruff in front of him and said, "Be glad I didn't turn you completely into a cat!"

Aizen yowled in fear and anger as he tried to get free but he couldn't move his body the way he was used to, Harry narrowed his eyes and asked Ichigo who proposed that Orihime could probably keep the former shingami as a pet for payback for imprisoning her at los noches "Are you sure we couldn't let him be an alley cat?"

Aizen looked horrified at that and quickly stopped his struggling as he hung his head in defeat, Orihime sighed as Ichigo pondered that idea but then said "No, tempting as that is…he would be better punished by being a house pet to the human he actually wronged the most during this war."

Aizen was humiliated as he was transferred to Orihime's arms by Harry and she gently rubbed his neck soothingly, he tried desperately to stop but a purr made its way out of him and his eyes closed in bliss as his ears were massaged next. He couldn't believe how GOOD it felt to have his ears and neck rubbed like that, Aizen was oblivious to the world as he purred up a storm at the petting he was getting at the moment. Ichigo and Harry looked amused as Aizen FINALLY realized what he just did and buried his face into his paws in embarrassment and humiliation, the new kitten felt ashamed for enjoying the petting as he struggled to be put down.

Harry smirked as he wrapped his arms around Orihime's waist from behind and snuggled her close while Aizen paused and looked up in curiosity at the two lovers as they kissed passionately, Aizen was confused by his fourth Espada's actions and meowed softly in confusion. Harry looked at the small kitten and told him they would explain later as they headed back to the fake town with the rest of the shingami, the kitten sighed and laid his head down on his tiny paws as the sway of steps lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

Harry was soon carrying his lover to her apartment as she held her new pet while she nodded off in his arms comfortably; he quickly entered it and shut the door behind him as he carried her to her room. He laid her down on the soft bed then peeled off his shirt as he laid next to her and pulled her gently into his arms, he yawned then kissed Orihime's head as he drifted to the first full night's sleep he had in over 640 years when he was a hollow. Orihime snuggled in to his arms happily as Aizen woke from his nap and wiggled out of her arms, he sighed as he decided to explore his new home and managed to jump off the bed and land on his feet gently.

He wandered out to the living room and into the kitchen as he realized how BIG everything was now to him and sat on his haunches as he lamented his fate, he couldn't help but think "_A cat…no a Kitten! I'm to spend my exile in the form of a PET, how degrading yet so proper a punishment."_

He sighed as his tummy growled and headed back to the bedroom to see if he could get some sleep as his new "Owner" was fast asleep at the moment, he came in and found a discarded throw pillow on the floor the he climbed up on. He curled up into a ball and tried to sleep but his dreams were filled of food as he was hungry and he soon woke to the sun in his face, he yawned as he heard someone in the kitchen and he headed off the pillow and into the kitchen to find Harry cooking an English breakfast. He meowed as he rubbed against the young man's ankle for something to eat; Harry looked down and chuckled at his former master who was looking at him with hunger in his eyes.

Harry smiled and quickly got a small baby bottle that he got from Ichigo who had dropped by at 6 in the morning to give it to him, the kitten watched curiously as Harry warmed some milk then put it in the bottle, he leaned to scoop Aizen up onto his back and offered the small bottle of warm milk to the kitten. Aizen looked at him like Harry was nuts and tried to reach the bacon but he found the smell made him a bit sick, then he caught the scent of the milk and found that much more appealing for some reason as he latched on to the bottle and sucked the milk back quickly. He coughed as he inhaled too much and then he paced himself after learning his lesson, Harry had to admit the former shingami looked cute as he held the bottle with his front paws and sucked contently on the milk.

Aizen soon felt full as he let out a small burp causing Harry to chuckle and place him back on the ground as he quickly finished the bacon and hash browns then started on the eggs, Aizen watched in amusement at the ease in the kitchen Harry had when Orihime came out yawning and rubbing her eyes. Harry greeted her with a kiss and led her to the table where she went wide eye at the breakfast he prepared; she turned to him and scolded him as she told him that he could have got her to help causing Aizen to chuckle at the sheepish look on Harry's face. Harry then just smiled as he finished the eggs and set them on the table; he sat down beside her and softly asked what they would do for the day, the kitten listened as Orihime thought about it and said "Well we should probably get some things we need for Aizen san's new form from the pet store and do grocery shopping too."

Aizen and Harry blinked as Harry smiled and Aizen slowly backed away then made a break for it but Harry was too fast and caught the Kitten easily as Orihime went to go get dressed, they were soon leaving the apartment and headed to the pet store with Aizen looking defeated as he realized he really was nothing but a house pet now.


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own any songs that appear, Harry Potter or Bleach! All she owns is the animagus forms and the connection between Harry, Ulquiorra and Orihime. Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart!

AN: If you have an idea to continue some of the stories I'm stuck on, send them in! Nothing will be abandoned! I just need some helpful suggestions for the stories!

Ch.4

Orihime and Harry headed to the local Petmart and walked inside as Aizen looked around from Orihime's arms, Orihime smiled at him gently as Harry kissed her cheek and headed for the cat aisle. Orihime giggled at the look on Aizen's face when he saw what exactly he had to use for the bathroom and mewled in disbelief at the covered litter box so he could have some privacy, Harry then walked up with a bunch of girls following him as he quickly wrapped his arms around Orihime and said something in English that made her blush as he gently kissed her neck. Aizen watched in amusement as the fan-girls cursed and shot Orihime a dirty look as one asked in a loud snide voice "Wonder how the class weirdo landed the British hottie, probably slept with the guy…"

Harry felt her stiffen in his arms as he quickly said to the girl who said that, "excuse me miss? Do you have a cousin or friend named Dudley from Britain?"

The girl looked at him strangely as she said no and he then said "Then you must be what we British people call a snob on their high horse with the way you act and think about other people lovers."

The girl's face was priceless as Orihime blushed when Harry smirked and kissed her cheek; he then tugged her past the shocked girls and brought her to the collars which were two aisles over as he snickered at the look on the white kitten's face. Aizen just looked at him with admiration for the way he handled that encounter and clapped his paws together the best he could, Harry did a small bow as he noticed Orihime looking at a royal red collar with a removable gold bell made for kittens and it could adjust as the kitten grew. She noticed the price tag and sighed as she realized they forgot the had no money at the moment and mentioned it to Harry, he chuckled and asked if they wanted to head to his bank then here in japan and help him reclaim his vaults. Orihime's eyes went wide with delight and nodded as they quickly headed out of the store, Harry led her into an alley that led to a small park where he asked if she wanted to fly or apperated to the bank.

She debated on the choices and then told him that apparition would be better at the moment then flying because it would attract unwanted attention, he thought about that and nodded as he held her tight and apperated to the wizarding bank that was in Tokyo, Japan. They walked inside as Aizen looked around in shock at the goblins, Wizards and witches that surrounded them and quickly found a free teller, Harry quietly asked for an inheritance test and a place to do it in quiet as the teller gave him a surprised look and nodded in agreement as he said that he would get the bank manager.

1 hour of mayhem and 3 hours of boring paper work later…

Orihime and Aizen were in shock at just how rich Harry was and he was laughing quietly as he led them out of the bank and to an ice cream parlour nearby, he asked what they wanted and Aizen's eye lit up at the thought of having the sweet goodness that is ice cream. The kitten looked at the chart that was outside and tapped one that had Orihime and Harry laughing as they chose their ice cream, harry then placed the order "One small *_Snicker_* Choco-Peanut Butter ice cream and two mediums, one will be Mint Choco-chip and the other is Field Berry Surprise, please and thank you!"

The clerk nodded and quickly prepared their order as Orihime sat down at a table and placed Aizen on it so he wouldn't be bothered while he ate, Harry grabbed their order and brought it over as he held on to his Mint Choco-chip. Orihime giggled as Aizen sat neatly with large begging eyes for his Choco-peanut butter ice cream as she placed in front of him, he meowed a thank you and then dove into eating the sweet treat as Harry snickered and said "We might have to give the poor guy a bath after…"

Aizen stuck his head up at that and caught sight of his reflection in the napkin dispenser, his pure white fur on his face and his front paws were covered in sticky melted ice cream from trying to hold his bowl still so he could lick at the rare treat. Orihime giggled at the cuteness of it as Aizen shrugged and went back to licking the treat, she and Harry were soon finished and were waiting for Aizen to finish his. Orihime was laughing so hard as she grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of a chocolate covered Aizen who was trying to groom his now stiff clumped fur, He looked up as she said with a grin "I just sent the picture to Ichigo and Rukia!"

Aizen mewled in dismay at that when the Carmelldancen went off on her phone to tell her a text was on her phone, she read it and laughed at what she got from Rukia and Ichigo about them seeing the picture. Aizen had never been so embarrassed to be enjoying ice cream before; Orihime could see that and apologized but told him that the picture was just too cute to pass up, she then turned her phone to him and showed him the picture which he had to admit was pretty cute with the way his head was tilted. He sighed and moved towards Orihime as Harry said "Definitely going to need to give you a bath…"

1 hour later…

Orihime giggled as Harry glared at the small kitten behind the glass that was pure black with electric blue eyes that reminded him of Grimmjow, Orihime blinked as she remembered Harry had lost his post owl to old age just before he died the first time. She smiled and urged him to get the kitten so if he went back to England to finish what was started, he wouldn't be alone causing him to smile and say as he slipped his arms around her waist and whispered softly "Who says I'm going back without you?"

The black Kitten watched in barely concealed amusement as he pawed at the glass with the biggest Uber-cute kitty eyes at his former superior, Grimmjow then gave a pathetic mewl to complete the look as Harry gave in to his Girlfriend's pleading and puppy eyes. Harry had to admit that the black kitten had a lot of spunk for one so young especially after he jokingly said its name would be Trash and it scratched him, the kitten then proceeded to cuss at him in kitty language to which Aizen was shaking in laughter along with Orihime. Harry blinked when he noticed a lighter patch on the kitten's jaw in the shape of… a Jaw bone?

"Grimmjow?"

The black kitten nodded and then climbed up to his former superior's shoulder where he perched himself; Harry sighed in amusement as he reached up and gently scratched behind his new pet's ears which got him a purr of happiness from the former sexta, Orihime was surprised that the black kitten was Grimmjow while Aizen sighed because they were walking back to the cat aisle. Grimmjow grinned when he realized who the white Kitten was and Meowed to Aizen "At least you're not the only one who's a cat now."

Aizen sighed and nodded as he noticed they had placed the covered litter-box from before in the cart, with a couple of toys for them and a scratching post, Aizen then blinked when Harry said, "Maybe we should get some catnip mice for these two…it would be funny."

Aizen looked at Grimmjow and asked why it would be funny for Catnip to be given to them, the black kitten looked at him in disbelief and then got a funny idea as he leapt to the floor as Harry knelt to pick one of the catnip toys up then grabbed it from his hand and threw it at Aizen who caught it. The white kitten felt strange after he caught the scent of the toy and noticed little blue birds and pink mice running and flying all around him, he tried to leap into the air so he could catch the dumb things and dropped his new toy which squeaked as it landed and snapped him out of the trance just as he was about to fall. He squeaked and tried to regain his balance just as Orihime quickly adjusted her grip so he wouldn't fall, Harry was amused at the prank that Grimmjow had just pulled and snickered at the disgruntled look on Aizen's face.

They soon finished get the other stuff and then headed down the collar aisle where Orihime gently grabbed the one she had seen earlier for Aizen while Harry chose a rich electric blue collar with silver removable bell for Grimmjow, Aizen sighed as they paid for the pet stuff and was scratched behind his ears by Orihime which made him relax a bit. Grimmjow was purring away on Harry's shoulder as they left the store and headed for the grocery store where Orihime went in while Harry held the kittens and waited outside, Aizen yawned and then winced as his chocolate ice cream covered fur got caught on something and pulled on it.

Harry looked down as he heard a pained mewl and noticed Aizen's fur had gotten caught on his button up shirt, he sighed and gently helped the kitten get loose when Orihime came out of the store with NORMAL food for once. Harry chuckled softly as he passed her Aizen and grabbed the bags from her so she wouldn't hurt herself; she sighed at his actions then smiled as they headed to the apartment, they came up the steps and saw Toushiro and Rangiku standing there which made Orihime worry a bit. She called to them as they turned to her with relived smiles then blinked at the chocolate covered Aizen in her arms as Rangiku tried not to laugh, Orihime then grinned and showed her the picture from earlier which made her crack up at how cute it was.

Toushiro looked at the kitten and said, "I thought you're allergic to dairy?"

Aizen gave a sheepish look and shook his paw in the universal sign for "kind of" causing Toushiro to look at him then figured it out from the one time he saw Momo bring him ice cream, "PEACHES! You're allergic to peaches?"

Aizen nodded as Toushiro snickered and said "so that's why you asked Momo not to wear her perfume… You're allergic to the scent as well as the fruit!"

Aizen nodded again as he shivered, the scent wasn't too bad as he just got really itchy hives but if he ate them…La-La land here he comes since his throat would swell making it hard to breath. Toushiro then chuckled and said, "If it makes you feel better…I'm the same way with Blueberries."

Orihime blinked at that as Harry opened the door and they went inside so they could put away the groceries then sit and talk. Toushiro and Rangiku soon left and Harry grinned as he sat down with something that Aizen noticed and paled under his fur. The squeaky catnip mouse had made a reappearance as Grimmjow pounced for it when Harry let it go; Aizen watched and never noticed Orihime come up behind him so he mewled in surprise as he was suddenly picked up, she quickly calmed him down as the headed for the bathroom where a shallow amount of warm water was in the tub. Aizen realized what was going to happen as she shut the door gently to prevent him from escaping, he mewled panicking as he was lowered to the water and he tried to climb up Orihime's arms to "safety".

Aizen was suddenly dropped into the water as he accidently dug his claws into a tender bruise on her arm and he yowled at being soaked while Orihime bit back a curse from the pain of the claw marks, Aizen lifted a paw and shook it dry then placed it down and shook his other paw dry to realize his first paw was soaked again! He looked up at Orihime when he saw the bleeding scratches on her arm and quickly mewled an Apology to her, she smiled as she figured out what he meant and then gently stroked him as she then started to rub his fur while pouring some warm water on his back to get the chocolate out.

Aizen purred at the gentle touch she was doing as she rubbed the apple scented pet shampoo into his fur, she then rinsed him off a couple of time causing the bath water to go brown as she lifted the now shivering kitten and proceeded to dry him off with a hand towel. Aizen was so glad to be out of there but couldn't figure out why he no longer liked the water as he loved to swim when he was human…oh right, he was a cat now and most cats don't like water. Aizen then followed her into the living room where Harry was waiting with a sappy romance movie and popcorn and Grimmjow was laying in Harry's lap sleeping, Orihime giggled at seeing the first movie they went to see in theatres in his hand and quickly cuddled up to him so they could watch "**What Dreams May come**" with Robin Williams.

2 and a half hours later…

Aizen was officially a Robin Williams fan now just from watching the movie, the man was a genius in acting! Orihime then asked if Harry and him wanted to watch another movie and Aizen jumped down and ran to the movie case where he found where her Robin Williams movies where and pulled one out just as Orihime came over, She read the title and laughed as she walked over to Harry who was curious to what Movie had been chosen. He saw the title and laughed as Orihime placed the movie into the machine and hit play. Aizen was chuckling all through the movie at Robin Williams dressed as a little old lady housekeeper and was sad that it ended so soon, Orihime yawned gently as she snuggled up to Harry who smiled and scooped her up to carry her to bed.

Harry smirked as he shut the door so the kittens couldn't follow and gently laid her on the bed as Orihime giggled, he pulled his shirt off while she undressed then they had one hell of a make-out session that led to something more imamate…

Aizen and Grimmjow looked at the door then at each other in amusement as they heard the sounds from behind the door, Grimmjow then chuckled as one very loud "HARRY!" came from the room causing them to wonder just what were they doing in there. Aizen just sighed in amusement and then managed to jump half way onto the couch as he dug his tiny claws in to the fabric and pulled himself up, he panted as he rested from his struggle on to the couch while Grimmjow jumped up beside him and yawned. Aizen and Grimmjow both took an end of the couch and curled up to sleep for the night.

Meanwhile…

Orihime had finally fallen asleep from their foreplay while Harry held her in his arms and smoothed her hair from her face gently, he snuggled her close as he kissed her forehead then laid his head down where he was soon out like a light.

The couple slept peacefully unaware that his magic had a tracer on it in case he somehow survived his encounter with Dumbledore, the ministry had been furious with the headmaster sent him to prison where his cell was warded against all means of escape. Ron Weasely was given the same treatment when it was discovered he was helping Dumbledore try to claim the Potter fortune. By the end of the week, Harry Potter will be dragged back to his home country and forced to fight in the war against Voldemort.

Back in the living room…

Aizen shivered as he curled up even more into a ball to ward off the cool air, he then raised his head slightly to try and see if he could find and small blanket or something similar to cover himself with for now, Aizen let out a small sigh of disappointment when he didn't find anything as Grimmjow looked at the "Younger" shivering Kitten and sighed. He stood up and then walked over as Aizen blinked at him while shivering, the black kitten the laid down next to the white Kitten as Aizen looked at him in confusion. Grimmjow sighed and told him they would both stay warm if they sleep next to each other for the night, Aizen looked at him in shock but had to admit it would better than shivering and being cold for the rest of the night.

The next morning…

Harry and Orihime walked out quietly the next morning and found the cutest scene ever on the couch, Aizen was curled up with Grimmjow's head on his back and the Black kitten was sprawled out contently as they both purred contently. Harry grinned as he finished getting dressed in a decent "School Uniform" outfit so he could attend class with her that day until he got his own uniform, she kissed his cheek and they quickly ate then laid food out for Grimmjow and Harry fed Aizen his milk when the two wandered in from the living room. Harry then noticed the time and told Orihime that they needed to leave if they were going to be on time, she looked at the clock and squeaked as she then ran to get her bag and headed out the door with Harry following.

Half an hour later…

Orihime was sitting in her desk as she was greeted by her friends and classmates; the teacher then came in and told them they had a new student joining them. She then turned to the door and asked him to come in and introduce himself; Harry came through the door and said in a British accent, to the girls' delight "Hello, please to meet you! I'm Harry James Potter.."

_**AN:**_ If you can guess the Robin Williams movie Aizen chose, i'll give you a choice of Kitty Aizen plushie or Kitty grimmjow plushie!


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own any songs that appear, Harry Potter or Bleach! All she owns is the animagus forms and the connection between Harry, Ulquiorra and Orihime. Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart!

AN: If you have an idea to continue some of the stories I'm stuck on, send them in! Nothing will be abandoned! I just need some helpful suggestions for the stories!

Ch.5

5 days later…

Harry was busy doing homework while Orihime was at her job in the bakery when plaintive meows came from around his feet, harry looked down and saw Aizen and Grimmjow meowing again as they looked at the clock then at him as Harry heard a loud rumble from his and the kittens' stomachs. Harry chuckled as he said "I guess it's supper time, huh?"

The kittens nodded as he stood and walked to the kitchen, he grabbed two saucers and some milk for Aizen while Grimmjow was given half a can of tuna. Both of the kittens quickly meowed thanks as they dug into their meals and Harry began cooking a simple yet romantic seafood Alfredo linguini with shrimp and scallops for him and Orihime when she came home, Harry then put a cd on and quickly grinned as the song "Another Irish drinking Song" came on and he quickly began to sing to it,

_**Gather round ye lads and lasses**_

_**Set ye for awhile**_

_**And hearken to me mournful tale about the Emerald Isle**_

_**Let's all raise our glasses high to friends and family gone**_

_**And lift our voices in another Irish drinking song**_

_**Consumption took me mother and**_

_**Me father got the pox**_

_**Me brother drank the whiskey till he wound up in a box**_

_**Me other brother in the troubles met with his demise**_

_**Me sister has forever closed her smiling Irish eyes**_

_**Now everybody's died**_

_**So, until our tears have dried**_

_**We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more**_

_**We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light**_

_**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again**_

_**Kenny was killed in Kilkenny**_

_**And Clare she died in Claire**_

_**Tip in Tipperary died out in the dairy air**_

_**Shannon jumped into the river Shannon back in June**_

_**Ernie fell into the urn and Tom is in the tomb**_

"_**Cleanliness is godliness" me Uncle Pat would sing**_

_**He broke his neck a slipping on a bar o' Irish Spring**_

_**O'Grady he was eighty though his bride was just a pup**_

_**He died upon the honeymoon when she got his Irish up**_

_**Now everybody's died**_

_**So, until our tears have dried**_

_**We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more**_

_**We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light**_

_**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again**_

_**(Mexican Hat Dance)**_

_**Joe Murphy fought with Riley near the cliffs of Odinie**_

_**He took out his shillelagh and he stabbed him in the spleen**_

_**My crazy uncle Mike thought he was a leprechaun**_

_**But in fact he's just a leper and his arms and legs are gone**_

_**When Timmy Johnson broke his neck it was a crying shame**_

_**He wasn't really Irish but he went to Notre Dame**_

_**MacNamara crossed the street and by a bus was hit**_

_**But he was just a Scotsman so nobody give a sh(ACH!)**_

_**Now everybody's died**_

_**So, until our tears have dried**_

_**We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more**_

_**We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light**_

_**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again**_

_**(Jewish Song)**_

_**Me drunken Uncle Brendan tried to drive home from the bar**_

_**The road rose up to meet him when he fell out of his car**_

_**Irony was what befell me great grand-uncle Sam**_

_**He choked upon the very last potato in the land**_

_**Conner lived in Ulster town**_

_**He used to smuggle arms**_

_**Until the British killed him**_

_**And cut off his lucky charms**_

_**And dear old father Flannigan who left the Lord's employ**_

_**Drunk on sacramental wine beneath the altar boy**_

_**Now everybody's died**_

_**So, until our tears have dried**_

_**We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more**_

_**We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light**_

_**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again**_

_**Someday soon I'll leave this world of pain and toil and sin**_

_**The Lord will take me by the hand to join all of me kin**_

_**Me only wish is when the saviour comes for me and you**_

_**He kills the cast of river dance and Michael Flately too**_

_**Now everybody's died**_

_**So, until our tears have dried**_

_**We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more**_

_**We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light**_

_**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again**_

_**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again**_

_**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go driiinkiiing ooonce aaaagaaaiiin**_

_**Hoyee**_

Grimmjow howled in laughter as Aizen looked at Harry in shocked amusement for singing the song perfectly and Harry just grinned and said "Orihime's even better than me at that song!"

That made Aizen start laughing as he pictured that while Grimmjow just laughed even harder when Orihime entered the room, she wondered what was going on to make Aizen and Grimmjow laugh so hard when she heard the music and groaned in good humour as she said "You played that song and sang to it, didn't you?"

Harry laughed softly as he told her that she knew him too well and she countered "Yes well at least I can sound like I have an Irish accent when singing it!"

This just made the two kittens pound the floor with paw as Aizen meowed "_**Oh god, my stomach hurts from laughing…**_"

Grimmjow just snickered as he caught his breath and watched as Orihime walked out to get changed into something comfy, Harry chuckled as he got their dinner ready and on the table then he lit some red candles that were on the tables as Orihime came in in a simple white sundress. Harry smiled and pulled her chair out as she sat down, he then pushed her in gently and sat in his chair. Orihime smiled at seeing her favourite seafood dish with a simple sparkling cranberry juice on the side, she knew that he was planning on doing something special but she didn't know how special…

Harry then stood as they finished eating and walked over to his girlfriend and knelt in front of her, Orihime watched curiously as he pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it as he said, "Orihime… I think we proved that love can conquer even death in our case and I was already on planning on asking you before I died the first time but Orihime Inoue… will you be mine for the rest of our lives?"

Orihime's eye went wide as she looked at the opened box and the small yet beautiful diamond ring in the box then up at Harry as she whispered her answer, he then smirked and said " What? I can't hear you…"

She smacked his arm and then said loud enough for Aizen and Grimmjow to hear, "Yes, yes I'll marry you!"

Harry smiled as she hugged him and then he slipped the ring on her finger, they then heard a knock on the door and Orihime blinked and asked "Were we expecting anyone?"

Harry shook his head as he grabbed his sword and headed for the door, he looked through the peephole and started laughing as he said "No fucking way…How did they find me?"

He opened the door and punched the blond boy standing there in the arm and hugged the girl next him as he said "Draco? Hermione? What are you doing here? How did you guys find me?"

Draco and Hermione blinked and yelped happily as Harry got dog-piled by them and they both started talking at once causing Harry's head to spin, he told them one at a time with a laugh when Hermione noticed Orihime and smirked evilly as she said "So this is the elusive Orihime you talked so much about!"

Harry then grinned and said "Ahh, but she's not my girlfriend at the moment!"

Orihime quickly got the joke and nodded as she gently picked up Aizen and Grimmjow who were at her feet, Hermione looked confused as she said 'but I thought she was the one you wanted to spend…HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Harry eeped and ran down the hall as Draco laughed while Hermione chased him so she could kick his arse for playing the joke on her, Orihime was giggling as they watched Harry get pelted with snowballs as the chase moved outside and she then called "Having Fun?"

Harry then yelled "Oh yeah, I'm having a real ball at the moment! Draco, call her off! I repeat, call off your girlfriend!"

2 hours later…

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I really hate you right now…"

"Good to know…going to prank me?"

"Oh, big time!"

The girls were laughing at the conversation while Hermione admired the ring Harry had given Orihime, Harry glanced over and smiled as she looked up at him with shining eyes when Hermione asked "So what happened after you were killed by Dumblefuck and Ronald?"

Harry sighed and asked for no interruptions as he told his tale and he then started his story, at the end Hermione looked at him and said "Only you Harry would be able to pull the impossible off like that."

Draco's question then made Harry grinned as the white kitten curled up against leg to keep warm popped his head up as he heard it, "so what happened to Aizen-san? You said he was punished right?"

Harry just pointed to the kitten and Draco blinked and asked what does one of your kittens have to…oh my god…HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Aizen blushed under his fur but snickered when Harry mentioned the ferret incident from their fourth year and Draco yelped, "We swore we would never talk about that again!"

Harry grinned at that and then said "Then don't laugh at him."

Draco nodded and then said, "You probably guessed by now but we were sent to bring you back to England to finish Voldemort off and complete your schooling at Hogwarts…We are also looking for allies in this war so…"

Harry sighed in sadness as he looked at his fiancée while she looked at him with worried eyes, he turned to his friends and asked "I can't escape this, can I?"

Draco nodded sadly as Harry sighed and stood to look out the window and then looked at his friends and said "How long do I have to do this… I'm tired of war and suffering…"

Orihime stood and wrapped her arms around his waist then laid her head on his back as she said "Whatever you decide, I'll always follow you, where ever you go."

"Orihime…Thank you"

She smiled and pressed closer to him as she sighed contently, Hermione smiled and then grabbed Draco's arm as she suggested they go see a movie or something to get out of this gloomy mood. Harry smiled and looked at Orihime to see what she wanted to do and she thought about it and giggled as she said "let's go outdoor ice skating! This way we can bring Aizen and Grimmjow!"

Harry laughed as he hugged her and whispered in her ear, "What would I do without you, my sunset princess?"

Orihime blushed as she kissed him on the cheek then ran to get dressed in warmer clothing, Harry stared after her in longing as Draco read his look correctly and asked Hermione to leave them alone for a few minutes so he could talk to Harry. She nodded and then walked towards the room Harry and Orihime shared to ask where the washroom was as Draco turned to Harry. Harry sighed as Draco asked "You two do know neither of you might not survive this war, right?"

Harry looked at him with expressionless eyes as he nodded and Draco sighed and told him "I suggest you do everything you want before we leave and regret nothing you two do."

Harry smiled and nodded at his best friend then they both looked out the window as the girls got ready.

4 hours later…

Orihime was glad she got to meet Hermione who cleared some things up for her as she thought about her and Harry's future together while they had been skating, she knew what she wanted to do but she didn't know if Harry would be comfortable with it. She decided it wouldn't hurt to ask as he entered the room and asked if they could talk quickly. Harry smiled and nodded as he shut the door so Aizen and Grimmjow wouldn't snoop and they began to talk, Aizen was looking at the door in surprise as moans of pure pleasure soon sounded from behind the door and just shook his head in amusement.

The next day…

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT!"

Orihime and Harry held hands as they explained their decision to move to England to her friends, Ichigo was furious as he told Harry that it was Harry's war, Not Orihime's and that he should go alone without her! Aizen hissed at the deputy shingami in anger from his place on the couch while Grimmjow growled low in his throat, Harry sighed and stood as he told her that he was going to go for a walk so he could think for a bit. Orihime nodded as she kissed his cheek and he then left, Orihime then explained things better to them about why they were going to England and that no matter what, she wanted to be at Harry's side.

Ichigo just huffed and walked out the door so he could clear his head while Tatsuki smiled through her tears and hugged her best friend to wish her luck, the others told her that they respected her decision and that she was to be careful as could be when in England. Orihime nodded and smiled as her friends bundled up for the weather and headed home for the night, Aizen rubbed himself against her ankles after the last person left to comfort her since him and Grimmjow had found out how hard this would be for her. Harry soon returned while Orihime got ready for bed and the two kittens were lying at the foot all curled up together, Harry smiled at the picture and also got ready for bed as they slipped under the covers.

Orihime laid her head on his chest happily while Harry wrapped an arm around her waist, they cuddled in silence as Orihime was the first one asleep and then he drifted into gentle dreams of a new life after the war.

2 days later…

I'll miss you guys…"

Orihime pulled back from the hug she gave Tatsuki and waved as she headed for their plane, Harry was right beside her as he smiled for having a special surprise for her on the plane. She gasped when they boarded the plane and saw Ichigo, Rukia, Toushiro, Momo, Chad and Uryuu all waiting with smiles, she turned to Harry and asked how he managed this but all he told her was "It's a secret, love!"

She then noticed the cat carrier that she had thought would be in the cargo hold and then looked closer at her surroundings, she realized they were on a private plane and squealed happily as she hugged her boyfriend. Harry grinned as he sat down and pulled her into his lap and buckled them in as the other did their seat belts up, the plane then soon took off into the air and on its way to England…


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own any songs that appear, Harry Potter or Bleach! All she owns is the animagus forms and the connection between Harry, Ulquiorra and Orihime. Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart!

AN: If you have an idea to continue some of the stories I'm stuck on, send them in! Nothing will be abandoned! I just need some helpful suggestions for the stories!

Ch.6

Harry sighed as he looked out the plane window at the ocean below and Orihime looked at him with understanding as she said "You're nervous about seeing them again."

Harry nodded as he said "the last time they saw me was in a coffin after Dumbledore and Ronald killed me the first time."

Orihime sighed as she hugged him when they heard loud yowls of anger at being confined coming from the cat carrier, Aizen and Grimmjow looked at them from behind the bars and mewled to be let out. Harry chuckled and told them that they had to behave if they were let out, they both nodded as they tried to reach the lock to get out.

Harry snickered at the frustrated look on Aizen's face as he tried to work the lock with his paws then Harry leaned down and gently opened the door, the kittens then ran out of the carrier and jumped on to the seats beside Harry and Orihime then Grimmjow curled up to sleep while Aizen managed to crawl into Hermione's lap as she reached out and scratched his ears. Aizen tilted his head up as she scratched under his chin causing him to purr like a motor, Ichigo watched in amusement as he muttered "Kiss-ass!"

Ichigo chuckled as the white kitten shot him an evil glare which looked cute rather than evil, Aizen then jumped down and walked over to Ichigo's leg as he raised a paw and swiped at his ankle. Ichigo yelped as he felt claws dig into his skin and he quickly picked the kitten up by the scruff and glared at Aizen who couldn't help but think "_Maybe I shouldn't have done that_…"

Ichigo let out an animalistic growl at the former captain who couldn't hold back a whimper of slight fear, Ichigo just smirked and then made it look like he was going to drop the 4 week old kitten onto the floor while he stood. Aizen struggled to get free as Orihime told Ichigo to leave him alone and he deserved the scratch for his rude comment a few minutes ago, Harry nodded in agreement as he took the shivering white kitten from Ichigo and placed him on the floor where Aizen hid behind his ankles.

Ichigo just snorted and looked away as Aizen sighed and then yawned as he felt sleepy for some reason again; he padded over to Orihime and attempted to jump into her lap, he started to fall as she caught him and placed him beside her where he curled up next to her leg and quickly drifted to sleep. Orihime smiled as Harry sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, she kissed his cheek as Hermione came from the front of the plane because she had been talking to Draco and his co-pilot and told them that they would be landing in about two hours in London.

Harry sighed as he realized everyone he loved might not like the new him as he still retained some of his personality from being a hollow and also his abilities as a hollow, hell he still had his sword which allowed him to access his first and second release also. But…he was excited and nervous to see Sirius, Remus and Severus and the others again; he just hoped they would be happy to see him again. He looked out the window as Orihime laid her head on his shoulder causing him to look at her and smile as he reached out and gently held her hand, She looked up at him and squeezed his hand in a show of understanding.

Two hours later…

Harry sighed as they touched down on British soil and disembarked the plane to a wizarding limo Draco had, they piled inside with the two Kittens meowing loudly inside their carrier to be let out. Orihime sighed as she told them they would be let out once they arrived at the house they were staying at, Aizen sighed moodily as he cursed his current form because he was starting to feel a bit ill from the ride. Grimmjow was already lying down as his stomach became queasy and he meowed pitifully as the carrier was bumped accidently, Aizen tried to paw at the lock when they felt the car stop suddenly and sent him tumbling into Grimmjow as the carrier slid backwards. Aizen then felt the carrier being picked up and heard the car doors open as they were exposed to the cool fall air as they heard snow crunching under whoever was carrying the carrier.

Harry smiled sadly at the familiar house while the others looked around in confusion for where they would be staying; Orihime smiled as she cuddled up to him and then softly kissed his cheek as she whispered everything would be fine, Harry looked at her and sadly smiled as he whispered to her "I hope you're right, princess…"

Harry then noticed the others hadn't been let in on how to get to the house and called them over as he then told them how to find the house, Ichigo and the others were in disbelief as the house appeared out of nowhere and Harry made his way up to the door where he turned and asked "Are you coming or not?"

They looked at each other and hurried to the door which Harry opened to a dark dank hallway, Harry told them to be quiet as they entered or else the least pleasant portrait in the house would wake up screaming. They looked at him like he was insane but heeded his warning as they entered out of the cold, they found themselves at wand point by Mad-Eye Moody and some others as Harry stepped forward to talk. Moody stopped him and barked "If you are the person you look like, tell us something you only would know!"

Harry sighed and then said "during my fourth year, Dumbledore called me to his office and poisoned me with an untraceable poison and killed me in my weakened state with Ronald Weasely's help…"

Moody paled as those details had been discovered after Potter had been killed while Sirius blinked then pushed past Moody to hug his godson who apparently was back from the dead somehow. Sirius tried to keep a straight face as he said "You and me are going to have a LONG talk about dying a virg…Oomph!"

Harry quickly kneed Sirius between the legs and said "We are never to speak of that in front of MY fiancée!"

The yells of "WHAT" had Harry sighing as the other wizards woke the dreaded portrait and then the screaming started from the picture, Ichigo quickly grew annoyed and fired a small cero at the picture's mouth and shut her up permanently which had everyone staring at him in shocked thankfulness. They then turned to Harry with "Explain now" looks, he sighed and asked if they could go sit somewhere comfy since it was a long story and Sirius led the way to the sitting room. Everyone sat down and then Harry began his tale as Orihime sat next to him while Harry wrapped an arm around her waist, the tale took until supper was ready and had every one of the wizards looking at him in shock, Harry was trembling softly as Orihime laid her head against his chest to calm him down when Sirius spoke up "So what name do you prefer to go by, Pup?"

"Huh?"

"What name do you prefer?"

"Umm, I'm not sure actually."

Orihime just smiled as she softly said "If everyone including your enemy believes you're dead, you should go by the name you went by for the longest time to throw them off…"

Harry blinked as he then smiled gently and kissed her as Sirius got what she meant, in true marauder fashion he pulled out his wand with mischief in his eyes and set off a small firework display that had Harry shaking his head. Orihime then whispered in his ear, "I like Ulquiorra better than Harry anyways, it suits you more…"

They then heard loud yowls coming from the carrier as Sirius laughed at what they were saying, Orihime smiled as she released the two former "Humans" and they raced out, turned and looked up angrily at Harry and Orihime for being left in the carrier. Harry apologized when Sirius then spoke up and asked which Kitten were Aizen and Grimmjow, Harry told him as the kittens were picked up by Orihime and placed in her lap after she sat back down. Aizen sighed contently as Orihime stroked his back and he laid his head on his paws gently, Grimmjow looked at the smaller kitten when he felt his ears being rubbed gently causing him to purr.

The next few days were hectic as they caught the shingami gang and Harry up to the rest of the fifth years, Harry was a little nervous as he was going to be going by his Hollow name from now on but he knew as long as he had Orihime at his side everything would be fine. They were now getting ready to board the Knight bus so it could take them to Hogwarts and Harry gently held onto Orihime as they sat on the chairs and told her to hold tight to the cat carrier once they started to move, The others looked at him and wondered why he tell her that when the bus then leapt off in to the morning air.

They were soon in the town of Hogsmeade and the shingami gang and Harry piled off the bus as they swore they would never use that mode of transport again. Harry smiled softly as Orihime was giggling and asked if they could do that again as everybody turned and shouted "NO!"

Orihime blinked and turned to her boyfriend as she asked "Ulquiorra? Was it something I said?"

He just chuckled as he took the cat carrier from her and wrapped an arm around her waist as the group walked towards the school, she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked up the path where they were greeted by McGonagall and the DADA teacher that was from the ministry. The teacher looked at him and sweetly said "Mister Ulquiorra Schiffer, correct?"

Ulquiorra/Harry nodded as the teacher asked what was with his tear marks and he told her that it was a lost tradition in his clan to tattoo tear-like marks on their faces with a color that went with their eye color in honour of his parents that had died when he was little. The teacher then nodded in fake understanding as she eyed him hungrily, Orihime snuggled closer to him as the teacher's gaze turned on her and just sniffed haughtily at her. McGonagall sighed as she welcomed them to Hogwarts and told them that they would be sorted at supper which would start in about 15 minutes, she then explained the house system and points system to them as she led them to the castle.

They were left to stand in the entrance hall while Ulquiorra sighed and looked around with fond remembrance as Orihime asked if it was still like he remembered in her native tongue and he smiled sadly as he softly said that it seemed so long ago to him when it had only been a year for the human world, Orihime smiled up at him as she held onto the cat carrier when a familiar house elf appeared in front of them and asked if he could take their "pets to the room Orihime and Ulquiorra would be sharing as fiancées.

Ulquiorra smirked as the elf winked at him and he gently passed the carrier to Dobby and told him to make sure they were feed and that one was still being weaned off milk and the other one preferred seafood rather than cat food, Dobby nodded then disappeared quickly down the hall with the kittens. The doors then opened and McGonagall escorted them in to the great hall where the sorting hat sat then called them by name to put on the hat

Ichigo: Gryffindor

Toushiro: Ravenclaw

Chad: Hufflepuff

Momo: Hufflepuff

Uryuu: Ravenclaw

Orihime: Gryffindor

Rukia: Slytherin

Ulquiorra had his emotionless face on his face as he was called up to hide his nervousness and sat down as the hat was placed on his head; the hat was in shock as he went through the memories of the Boy Who Lived about his afterlife and quickly made his decision then yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

Ulquiorra sighed as he went to join his new household and looked back at his lover as she smiled and waved happily, he returned the wave with a small smile causing everyone to wonder what the two were to each other. They then began to eat as McGonagall gave out the announcements and warnings to the new students, everyone was soon done and they went to go to the dorms when Orihime came running over and kissed Ulquiorra who promised that he would be in their room soon so they could snuggle comfortably.

His male classmates looked at him with jealous stares as Orihime snuggled up to him and whispered to him that she had something special for him that night that got him shivering at the tone in her voice. He smiled at her and told her that he was looking forward to it. She smiled sweetly and then ran over to the others who were to be briefed on the war and the history behind it each he didn't have to attend since he knew almost all of it.

He entered his new room near his house common room and found two hyper kittens literally bouncing off walls and furniture as Dobby tried to get them to calm down, he started laughing as the house elf managed to get himself tangled in the blanket that had been pulled to the floor next to the catnip toy they had bought in Japan. Aizen then pounced on the ex-Espada's shoe and bit down with a glazed look in his eyes from the catnip, Orihime then came in and looked down at the same time and started giggling quietly as she then scooped Aizen into her arms as she started scratching his ears which calmed him down enough to snap him out of the catnip daze he was in.

Ulquiorra then quickly used a full body bind on Grimmjow who was in the middle of the room chasing his tail and then Ulquiorra scratched him behind the ears to calm the black kitten down while releasing the spell at the same time, the kittens then yawned as Ulquiorra gently put them in a room meant for them to sleep in and closed the human door but left the black cat flap unlocked just in case. Orihime then grabbed his hand and led him to the bed then pulled him down on top of her as she laid down on the bed, he smiled as he guessed what she wanted to do and happily went with her idea but they soon fell asleep four hours later from their night time activities…


	7. Chapter 7

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own any songs that appear, Harry Potter or Bleach! All she owns is the animagus forms and the connection between Harry, Ulquiorra and Orihime. Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart!

AN: If you have an idea to continue some of the stories I'm stuck on, send them in! Nothing will be abandoned! I just need some helpful suggestions for the stories!

AN: harry will now be going by Ulquiorra since Harry potter is "Dead".

Ch.7

Two weeks later…

Ulquiorra sighed again as Umbridge tried to hit on him for the hundredth time in two weeks, Orihime snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she asked if he was ready for their next class. Ulquiorra turned and smiled at her as he walked out of the classroom with her, they then headed for the potion classroom and sat together so they could talk a bit before class. Orihime giggled at something he said as he leaned into kiss her gently when Snape entered the room, he looked at them and told them to break it up so they could pay attention to the lesson on the board.

The class passed swiftly as Ulquiorra showed that 640 years in the world of hollows really got you into exercising your IQ, he and Orihime were done first and were about to bottle their potion when Umbridge slammed the door open to the class room. She stomped up to the front and demanded Orihime to return the special pen she stole from her, Ulquiorra stood protectively in front of Orihime as he asked "What pen would that be Professor? My girlfriend was with me this whole time during your class and Professor Snape's."

Orihime nodded as she moved to bottle the potion only for Umbridge to slap it out of her hand into Orihime's lap before they could stop her, Snape managed to freeze the potion in midair as Orihime quickly moved away from the potion which then unfroze from the temporary spell and fell on the stool where it ate away the wood from the seat. Ulquiorra growled as the bitch tried to grab his lover's wrist and quickly pushed Orihime behind him gently and told the teacher to get out before he did something he regretted, Umbitch looked at him with angry eyes as she turned and walked away as she muttered under her breath about winning Ulquiorra for her own lover no matter what.

Ulquiorra shuddered at that as he turned and asked Orihime if she was ok, she smiled at him happily and thanked him for protecting her. He smiled and then leaned down and kissed her cheek as he calmed himself down, he smiled at her as they headed for Transfiguration for their next class. Ulquiorra gently led her into the class room and sat near the back together as the students filed in, McGonagall then came in to start the class and she told them that they were going to be finding out everyone's Animagus forms. Ulquiorra was nervous when they all marched outside for the roomy courtyard, He had a feeling that his would be a big shock as would Orihime's Animagus form. meanwhile about three hours later...

Aizen was bored as his kitten instincts were going into overdrive, He then snuck up on Grimmjow who was sleeping and pounced on the former espada's tail. Grimmjow yelped as he felt his tail being bitten and turned to glare at Aizen who had let go, Grimmjow sighed as Aizen whined softly "_**I'm Bored! When are Ulquiorra and Orihime getting back?**_"

Grimmjow told him to be patient and that if he was bored, to try doing something like napping to end his boredom. Aizen sighed at that as he rolled on to his back and stretched cutely, Aizen then jumped off the pet bed and curled up on top of his scratch post to try and sleep. He suddenly heard the door to their owners' room being opened so Aizen trotted into the room and meowed happily as he thought it was Ulquiorra and Orihime coming back to the room. He paused in shock to see the toad like woman who was teaching DADA come into the room and move towards the drawers where she planted a quill that to Aizen, smelled like pure evil. She then cackled and began to hurry out of the room when she noticed him, she knelt and tried coaxing him over but Aizen hissed at her then ran back into the room that was for him and Grimmjow. Umbridge then followed as she kept cooing at the white kitten and then tried to grab him as she had managed to corner him. He then dashed between her legs and hid in the bedroom under the bed, Umbridge cursed as she then heard footsteps coming towards the room and she quickly left before the people came around the corner and the entrance to the room.

Ulquiorra and Orihime were exhausted as they headed into their shared room after supper, Orihime then heard a meow from under the bed and saw Aizen poking his head out from under of the bed skirt, she scooped him up as she stroked his back when Ulquiorra then noticed the quill and picked it up. Just then Umbridge and McGonagall walked into the room with serious faces, McGonagall looked at the quill in Ulquiorra's hand and asked where they had gotten the quill causing Ulquiorra to explain that him and Orihime had found it on the drawer on his side of the bed. Orihime was shocked to see Aizen start growling when Umbridge came over and said in an Oily voice "So you're trying to get your boyfriend in trouble, Girl?"

Orihime denied the accustaion and stepped back as Umbridge advanced on her, Ulquiorra then stepped in as he wrapped his arm around Orihime's waist in a comforting manner. Orihime snuggled into his arms as she felt safe and comfortable while Aizen kept growling at the toad like woman who was glaring at Orihime. The woman then stomped out of the room as Ulquiorra kissed Orihime's lips, Orihime giggled and Aizen relaxed in his owner's arms once the woman had left.

the next day...

Ulquiorra was happy to get out of the castle for the day and go to Hogsmeade for the day, he looked at Orihime who was at his side and they hurried to the village and they explored the small village. Once they finished exploring, Orihime and him went to the pub for a glass of hot butterbeer and a simple meal. Ulquiorra and Orihime were walking back up to the castle where they were both hit with a snowball by the twins, Ulquiorra looked at the twins and said "You just signed your doom warrent!"

The resulting snowball fight resulted in a soaked Orihime and Ulquiorra that were laughing at the even more soaked twins who were shivering. Orihime giggled as the four went inside to warm up and eat causing Ulquiorra to smile at her, Orihime smiled up and cuddled up to him happily as they walked back to their room. When they walked into their room, their two kittens came running and sat at their feet to beg for attention. The couple laughed and picked up the two kittens so they could scratch behind their ears, Aizen purred happily as Orihime cuddled him then placed him down on the floor. Grimmjow was perched on Ulquiorra's shoulder happily as Ulquiorra scratched behind his ears gently, Aizen sighed as he rubbed against their ankles for more attention causing Orihime to sigh and pick him. Ulquiorra looked at him in surprise at how he was acting then sighed as he realized why the two were acting so much like actual kitten that had been left for long periods of time, "You guys are bored in here during the day, aren't you?"

Both kittens nodded as they enjoyed the attention from Ulquiorra and Orihime, Ulquiorra sighed in amusement and told them that they would get a door that only they could go through so they could come and go from the rooms during the day if they were that bored. Both kittens meowed their thanks as they were placed on the floor and headed to sleep in their room, Orihime then sat on the bed as she snuggled into Ulquiorra's arms. Ulquiorra then had an idea and asked Orihime "Orihime, do you want to go flying?"

Orihime looked at him in confusion when he gently pulled his sword out from beside the bed causing her eyes to go wide, she nodded eagerly as he opened their door to the roof balcony attached then they went outside. Ulquiorra asked her to place her shield around him so they could do this undetected causing her to giggle and nod, she sent out her fairies and surrounded him protectively as he released his second release form. Orihime blushed as He turned to her without a shirt on then ran into his arms happily to kiss him, Ulquiorra smiled softly and picked her up bridal style as he launched himself into the air...


	8. Chapter 8

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own any songs that appear, Harry Potter or Bleach! All she owns is the animagus forms and the connection between Harry, Ulquiorra and Orihime. Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart!

AN: If you have an idea to continue some of the stories I'm stuck on, send them in! Nothing will be abandoned! I just need some helpful suggestions for the stories! Harry will now be going by Ulquiorra since Harry potter is "Dead".

PS: for all you asking about how they are in a tower when they entered through the dungeons…Please read this Story: Harry Potter and the Secret Link! The author does the same thing and gives a very good explanation to why.

Ch.8

Ulquiorra held Orihime close as they soared over the grounds, Orihime snuggled closer to him in the cold air and smiled up at him. They shared a tender kiss as they flew past the moon and then soared over the forest; Ulquiorra then noticed Orihime falling asleep in his arms and wheeled around to head back to the dorm room. He landed on the roof gently as he resealed his sword with ease and carried Orihime into the room where he laid her down on the bed, he then pulled off his shirt that had reappeared when he sealed his sword and lay down beside her happily.

The next morning…

Ulquiorra yawned as he snuggled his lover to his chest and gently kissed the top of her head, Orihime softly stirred at the kiss and yawned as she tried to sit up. Ulquiorra tightened his grip and softly said "Let's stay like this a bit longer…"

Orihime giggled and then laid back down just as they heard loud meowing coming from the floor, Ulquiorra groaned as both kittens mewled again for their food and said "You guys have three seconds to stop before I dump you in the snow outside!"

Aizen wisely stopped as Grimmjow pressed his luck and was scooped up and placed outside, Grimmjow then began scratching at the door as he shivered in the cold wind. Ulquiorra and Orihime just ignored the kitten for about 5 minutes then let him back in as Ulquiorra asked "Did you learn your lesson?"

Grimmjow just meowed pitifully as he shivered and tried to get nice and warm by the fireplace, Aizen then mewled up at them with a pleading look as they heard his stomach growl. Orihime giggled as she quickly got the milk for Aizen ready and Ulquiorra got Grimmjow's tuna, they then fed the two when they heard a knock on the door. Orihime then opened the door to find McGonagall there with Umbridge and two unknown people, Orihime asked what was going on and McGonagall then said softly "Umbridge is under the impression that you summoned a demon last night because she said that she saw you in the arms of a devil like creature….flying past the moon last night."

Orihime's eyes went wide as Ulquiorra stepped forward and said "The so called demon Umbridge saw was me, Professor. I believe you remember asking about my sword and me mentioning that I was able to access two forms that were like my spiritual forms, correct?"

McGonagall nodded and said "I do remember that talk…but what were you two doing Flying at night?"

At this Orihime blushed and said "It's rare he gets to fly in that form and he wanted to treat me so we decided to just enjoy flying in the moonlight…"

McGonagall smiled at that when Umbridge then said "You, Girl are a Liar! There is no way Mr. Schiffer was that horrid creature!"

Ulquiorra's eyes became as cool as Ice as he said "I'm afraid it's the truth, professor and I can prove it!"

Umbridge and the two looked shocked at that as the headmistress asked "What do you need to be able to prove your story?

"Just a large area free from the school and nowhere near the other students…."

McGonagall nodded then asked all of them to follow her to a place she thought would be perfect, they all walked behind her after Orihime and Ulquiorra were dressed and ready. McGonagall led them outside and to a large clearing far from the school where she asked Ulquiorra if it was what he needed, He nodded as Umbridge wondered why he had a sword with him and then he walked into the middle of the clearing, he then held his sword out and spoke the command for his second release as Orihime smiled sweetly while the others backed away in fear.

The aura disappeared from around Ulquiorra to reveal him in his second release while Orihime ran over to him for a kiss; Umbridge was in shock at his form as he was the exact creature that she had saw flying with Orihime last night. Her mind then shut down as she fainted on the spot causing the two she had brought with her to arrest to breathe a sigh of relief. Ulquiorra smirked in amusement then he resealed his sword as he said "Shall we leave her here?"

McGonagall and the other two nodded in amusement as they walked back to the castle and left the toad to freeze in the snow, they walked into the castle and McGonagall dismissed him and Orihime since it was a Saturday. They thanked the Headmistress then headed back to their dorm room to cuddle for a bit, Orihime giggled as they walked into the room to find Aizen had been pinned by Grimmjow in a wrestling match. Ulquiorra looked amused as the two then noticed them and came over to rub against their ankles for some attention, Aizen and Grimmjow purred as they were picked up and petted then they noticed the looks that Ulquiorra and Orihime were sending each other so they decided to go explore the castle…

After the kittens left, Ulquiorra and Orihime lay on the bed and cuddled happily. Ulquiorra smiled as Orihime gave a yawn and laid her head on his chest as she decided to go back to sleep, he kissed the top of her head and whispered "What would I do without you, my Sunset princess?"

He then closed his eyes when they heard a pounding at the door and Umbridge's voice screeching at them, he growled and laid Orihime gently down on the bed as he stalked over to the door and yanked open as he snarled "What do you want professor? I and MY Fiancée are trying to get a nap in before meeting up with the other transfer students for a study session!"

Umbridge had a look of fear come over her face much to Ulquiorra's satisfaction and she stammered "I-I-I'm afraid I must confiscate the sword that your fiancée gave you so you transform into that horrid creature…"

Ulquiorra's eyes grew so cold as his face became expressionless and said "And what made you think my Fiancée gave me my sword, Professor?"

Umbridge was terrified but answered "Who else would give you that horrid sword!"

Ulquiorra then said "That sword was created by me and for me alone and has more than half of my Power sealed in it so I don't kill anyone with the pressure it can cause when unsealed."

Umbridge was now shaking as she realized that she had offended the dangerous young man in front of her and quickly nodded as she waddled away at the fastest pace he had ever seen her move. He growled under his breath as he headed back to the bed after closing the door, he gently laid next to Orihime who promptly cuddled up to him causing him to relax and he kissed her forehead as he thought "_Figures MY sunset Princess could tame the beast inside me with just a touch_…"

He then soon joined her in slumber as he brought her in closer to him and sighed contently, unaware that Umbridge and the Minister were planning something to separate the two lovers from each other for the rest of the school year…

Two days later…

Orihime smiled as she hugged Ulquiorra's arm causing him to give her a smile and kiss her cheek, Orihime beamed up at him when Snape came to get them. He warned them on the way to McGonagall's office that the Minister and Umbridge were going to be trying something new to separate the lovers; they thanked him softly then headed up to the Headmistress's office that used to be Dumbledore's. Orihime felt Ulquiorra tense more and more as they got closer to the office where he had technically died the first time, she slipped her hand into his and gave it a comforting squeeze as they stopped right before the door. He gave her a tense smile then kissed her quickly before knocking on the door; they heard McGonagall call for them to come in as her voice sound tired and stressed out. Ulquiorra opened the door and walked in calmly with Orihime to one stressed looking adult and two smug looking ones.

Ulquiorra looked right at the Minister and said in an expressionless, Ice cold voice, "What is it that you want with me and my Fiancée? We were on our way to meet the other transfers for a study session when you called us up here to Professor McGonagall's office."

The minister suddenly looked nervous at the look Ulquiorra was giving him and then rose himself to full height to seem important, he then said "I'm afraid your Fiancée does not have the proper paperwork to be in the country and must be deported back to Japan…"

Ulquiorra's eyes grew colder then Toushiro's ice and then said "Then the rest of the transfer students, Orihime and I shall pack our things and leave the country."

The Minister blinked and said "But it's only her that has the wrong Paperwork for being here!"

"If Orihime leaves, WE all leave Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry…I know for a fact our fellow Transfers will agree with this and follow through with this."

The minister and Umbridge looked shocked at the fact their plan had backfired in their face and Ulquiorra then said "If that is all, we'll take our leave."

Umbridge then growled angrily and stomped out of the room as Fudge paled as he looked at Ulquiorra who had an expressionless face of stone while he looked at the Minister. McGonagall then dismissed them and they quickly headed out of the office and down the stairs, they were nearly to the dorm room to pack when Umbridge stepped out in front of them with her wand out and a crazed look on her face. Ulquiorra gently pushed Orihime behind him as Umbridge started talking and said "If I can't have you, then no one will! _Ava Kadava_!"

She aimed the spell at Ulquiorra who quickly pulled Orihime out of the way as he dodged the spell using Sondio; he then tackled the obese woman and wrestled her wand from her hand as Orihime sent a Patronus to McGonagall. Ulquiorra then tossed Orihime the Toad's wand as he hauled her to her feet with ease and started frog-marching her towards the headmistress's office. Umbridge snarled angrily as she tried to escape only to get her arm gently twisted a little more causing her to stop from the pain it caused while she struggled, Orihime made sure to keep the horrid woman's wand away from its owner and walked far enough ahead so the woman couldn't attack her.

Suddenly Umbridge managed to take Ulquiorra by surprise and break free as she charged Orihime who quickly defended herself by using Karate; needless to say Umbridge wound up on the floor groaning in pain as Ulquiorra noticed the minister and McGonagall watching as Orihime finally had enough and proceeded to lay into Umbridge verbally. McGonagall hid a snicker as the stupid idiot of a woman looked up at Orihime who was telling her off, the minister was edging away when Umbridge suddenly snapped and charged Orihime again as the girl put her back on the floor with a broken Nose and arm…

Professor McGonagall smirked as Amelia Bones came and took Umbridge into custody where they actually interrogated her and found out some shockingly disturbing info connected to Dumbledore….


End file.
